Prisioneros
by Summer.RL
Summary: Estando prisioneros de los Jaegeristas, los miembros de la antigua división 104 cuestionan los motivos de Eren, mientras sus palabras siguen resonando en los oídos incrédulos de los que lo consideraban sus amigos. Leve jeankasa unilateral. ONE SHOT.


"_La razón por la que te aferras a mí es producto de su sangre_ _Ackerman"_

Ninguna palabra había salido de la boca de Mikasa desde que fueron encerrados en aquella celda. Ni siquiera podía organizar sus pensamientos para poder decir algo.

"_Un clan de gente que se pierden a sí mismos para seguir órdenes… En otras palabras, esclavos_"

-Al parecer el clan de los Ackerman fue modificado para servir al Rey. Para protegerlo sin dudar -explicó Armin con voz suave mirando de tanto en tanto a una Mikasa que parecía ausente con ambas manos cerradas en los barrotes -Algo en ellos les hace poder acceder a un máximo control sobre sus cuerpos y a los conocimientos de batalla de sus antepasados.

Connie y Jean, sentados junto con Armin en el piso, desviaron sus miradas hacia Mikasa. Connie se quiso retractar de cuantas veces le recriminó a Mikasa su fe ciega en Eren. No era su culpa, era su instinto. Según lo que Armin les había relatado, seguramente durante el rescate de Mikasa de sus captores siendo niña, ella reconoció a Eren como a su amo.

-Soy un idiota -murmuró Connie sintiéndose muy culpable, pero Mikasa tampoco podría escuchar una disculpa en ese momento.

Armin puso una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo. Ninguno podría haber imaginado que algo así se escondía tras la constante preocupación de Mikasa por Eren.

-Tiene sentido -comentó Jean mirando a Armin -Logra explicar las habilidades tanto de Mikasa como de Levi, más allá de las de un humano corriente. Pero, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de ello? De que Eren nos dice la verdad…

Entonces Mikasa pareció reaccionar. Eren… La sola mención de su nombre lograba ponerla en alerta.

-Puede que solo quiera mantenernos lejos de todo el caos -continuó Jean.

-Tú mismo dijiste que nos arrastró a todos al campo de batalla en Liberio -respondió Connie -Te contradices, Jean. Ya no sé que pensar respecto a él. ¿Le importamos siquiera? No ha tenido la deferencia de explicarnos nada desde que desapareció para ir al continente en busca de Zeke. ¿Qué es eso de los Jaegeristas? ¡Confió en Floch antes que en cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Floch! ¡El mismo que nos acusaba de no salvar a Erwin!

-Baja la voz, Connie -lo reprendió Jean -¿Quieres que nos vuelen la cabeza? Tenemos que mantener la calma.

Armin vio a Connie negar, presa de la incertidumbre. Tal como su amigo, Armin no sabía qué pensar. El comportamiento de Eren… Cuando pensaba que hablar con él resolvería las dudas, nunca esperó que solo sembrara más y se encontrara, de paso, con un rechazo absoluto a todo vínculo que los unía.

-No creo que Eren nos esté protegiendo de nada, Jean -dijo Armin cabizbajo -Solo nos está abriendo a una verdad que desconocemos. Una en que yo puedo estar influenciado por las memorias de Bertholdt y los portadores anteriores, y una donde… el poder titán tiene más demostraciones que las obvias -agregó mirando a Mikasa, sus compañeros lo imitaron -Eren ha podido acceder a conocimientos ulteriores, unos que no va a revelarnos. Porque en este camino que ha tomado, nosotros no le servimos. Sea cual sea su propósito ahora, nosotros no estamos considerados en él.

-Absurdo -exclamó Connie -¿Qué no le servimos? Puedo creerlo de nosotros, de Jean y de mí… incluso de ti, porque puedes estar influenciado por las memorias de los portadores. Pero, ¿y Mikasa? Se supone que lucharía por mantenerlo con vida con lealtad acérrima. ¿Acaso ella no le es útil?

-Me temo que fue su última manifestación de afecto -murmuró Jean -Liberarla.

Connie pasó su mirada desde Jean hasta Mikasa. ¿Liberarla? Armin se cuestionaba lo mismo. Eren habló del remanso de la personalidad de Mikasa dentro de ella, de los instantes en que ella se "rebelaba" contra su instinto. ¿Sería que Eren quería liberarla de su vínculo? ¿Para qué? Si fuera cual fuese su propósito, Mikasa era un elemento fuerte a su favor.

-Sea cual sea el propósito de Eren, si aleja a Mikasa es porque no desea ser protegido -dijo Jean serio a Armin.

-¿Qué rayos estás pensando? -exclamó Connie.

-Que el suicida no ha perdido las viejas costumbres -declaró Jean de mejor humor.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Mikasa. Sus amigos se lo quedaron mirando. Jean apoyó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, ella pegó un respingo y se volteó. Su mirada nublada en lágrimas.

-No eres una esclava de tus instintos -le dijo con voz calma y ella lo miró perdida -Cuando salgamos de acá, ve por él. Eres la única que puede evitar que se sacrifique por todos nosotros. ¿Puedes hacer eso, verdad? -Mikasa asintió suavemente, Jean se volteó hacia sus amigos -Puede que no entendamos nada y que ese imbécil crea que puede mantenernos lejos, pero está muy equivocado -se llevó una mano al pecho -Me enrolé en la Legión de Reconocimiento porque vi que con Eren teníamos una oportunidad. Y es verdad que nunca he estado de acuerdo con sus métodos y esta no va a ser la primera vez tampoco. Pero si cree que va a llevarse todo el peso de esto solo, está muy equivocado.

-¿Estás loco? -preguntó Connie -Es por Eren y sus determinaciones que estamos en esto.

Jean iba a responder, pero la mirada de Armin tampoco era esperanzadora. El muchacho desvió su vista a Mikasa, quien le sonreía como nunca antes, para luego bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Gracias, Jean -dijo con voz calmada, pero teñida de la enorme tristeza que la embargaba.

Jean la vio voltearse nuevamente hacia los barrotes. No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquella mano que antes estuvo sobre el hombro de la muchacha se mantuvo un segundo en el aire antes de descansar junto a su costado.

-Si Eren no nos quiere a su lado -alzó la voz Mikasa -significa que está en nuestra contra. Eren ha tomado prisioneros a miembros de la Legión, ha matado inocentes, nos ha ocultado sus planes. No confía en nosotros y nos ha expuesto. Nos ha encerrado para que no estemos en el medio de una batalla que decidió librar solo contra todo lo que ha creído. Yo… yo lucharé por esta isla y el honor de la Legión. Por todo lo que hemos hecho y avanzado en estos años -se volteó hacia sus amigos y compañeros -Eso es lo que quiero hacer. Sé, Jean, que quieres creer en Eren porque crees que eso hará menos difícil para mí aceptar el hecho que Eren se ha convertido en un enemigo. Gracias por eso. Por preocuparte de mí. Pero estaré bien.

-Yo… -balbuceó Jean.

Connie se reía entre dientes al ver el notorio sonrojo de su compañero, al igual que Armin quien sonreía. Un momento de distensión dentro de toda la incertidumbre.

-D-de nada.

Volvió a su lugar junto a sus compañeros, donde Connie le elevaba las cejas con picardía. Quizás, bajo otro contexto, Jean se hubiese defendido de las bromas de alguna manera, desestimando lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, no podía.

Si bien, no quería creer en las palabras de Eren hacia Mikasa, algo dentro de él intuía en su verdad. Se negaba a creer que Mikasa se debería a Eren toda su vida por un lazo tan fuerte como la sangre a la que le pertenecía. Esperaba que la liberación por parte de Jaeger surtiese efecto y la Mikasa perdida en la mente subyugada a sus instintos pudiese manifestarse. Tal vez, las palabras de Mikasa eran el primer paso. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que el lazo estuviese roto.

Mikasa siempre sería fiel a Eren, o al recuerdo del valiente chico que salvó su vida hace diez años. Y él mismo no era nadie en comparación con ese recuerdo. Podía intentar hacerla sentir mejor, apoyarla, rescatarla de su mente y de cualquier peligro posible… y siempre seguiría siendo su buen compañero Jean, nada más.

-Ya déjalo -masculló a Connie.

Se puso de pie y decidió concentrarse en la muralla de la celda, como su hubiese algo importante o interesante en ella. Recordando el momento en que apoyó su mano en el hombro de Mikasa.

"_Sé, Jean, que quieres creer en Eren porque crees que eso hará menos difícil para mí aceptar el hecho que Eren se ha convertido en un enemigo. Gracias por eso. Por preocuparte de mí. Pero estaré bien_"

Solo sería eso, siempre sería eso… y nada más.


End file.
